epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 2
Jared: Alright, everyone. Listen to me! We have all suffered the loss of one of our great comrades, Roid. We, as the Warriors of Apocalypse, swore on an oath that we would not allow members of the team to die... And that oath was broken! is still whimpering at the loss of Roid Ryu: Geno... Beecanoe: {scoffs} Yeah, but a greater loss is our ship! What the hell are we supposed to do without it, huh? Okay, let me guess: play Duck, Duck Goose! How innovative! Guy facepalms himself Jared: The ship in all of reality is the least of our worries, but we have to make due with what we have. 445, you have the digital sonar equipped into your helmet, is that it? Genius Guy: Why, yes, Mr. Raigon. Jared: Well, if I'm certain, that sonar of yours is able to pick up all sorts of bugs and such. So where do you think we should examine? Genius Guy: A city must be in these parts, so why not there... And in the Northeast, to be exact! gets up from excitement Sonic: Well, c'mon, then! Time's a wastin', and it's all about speed! So we're up, over, and gooone!! whole group goes in the direction Genius Guy points. Sonic speeds ahead of the group, which turns out to be a bad idea. Sonic goes over a natural lava bridge and hears a rumble under his feet in which he screeches to a halt. He backs up slowly and an enormous lava monster bursts out and destroys the bridge Sonic: Whoa! What's happenin', here? would never know, because then the creature dove back under the lava and swam away Beecanoe: This creature's another ace in the park! One thing to do: annithilation! Jared: Not a very convincing idea, Beecanoe. We have only one option, whatsoever: avoid sight of this behemoth that blue hedgehog disturbed... And what better way than to just advance further by leaping across the bridge? Master Chief: Hmm... This ain't pretty at all. Beecanoe: GUFFAW! I have a plan that's bound to work: We. Jump. Across! turns around and stares at him Cloud: You buffoon. It's only a matter of time before the beast arrives again... And jumping around akin to losers is nothing special. Beecanoe: {mutters} If I were the leader... Petey gets an idea. He grabs Dark Guy and tosses him across the gap. He lands on the other side and cracks his behind Dark Guy: OOOOOWWWW!!!!!! {sheepishly} I'm.... I'm okay. Jared: Galactic Petey, you piranha plant, you! You just gave us valid advice. How about attempting to throw the rest of us towards the other si---- Petey: Not good idea. Petey can't throw you'se 'cuz of weight. You too heavy. Guy suddenly gets up, with a positive look on his face Dark Guy: Don't worry, all! There must be something else that can get you across! then, a gust of wind blew on Dark Guy's back as he noticed a note Dark Guy: Hey, what's this, now??? Guy starts walking toward the city when he notices it in total ruin. He notices a projector with a note on it that says "DISTRESS TRANSMISSION. IF YOU CAN SAVE US, PLEASE LISTEN" Dark Guy: Another transmission? It has to be Kurt, of all people. Guy plays the transmission. The head and shoulders of a holographic man appears Man: Greetings, savior. A savage demon has attacked our prosperous city. We are currently at a safe hideout in the mountains beyond this devastated city. Our military is beyond the capability of terminating it, once and for all. If you can stop it, we will provide assistance; that being advice. Dark Guy: That's gotta be the one that wrecked the bridge! There has to be something that can get my team across, at this rate... Guy searches the ruins and eventually finds a long metal platform. He notifies Genius Guy, who tells him that it's made out of a metal impervious to melting, and that he should use it. Dark Guy brings it over to the gap and lays it across. The whole team makes it safely. Dark Guy shows his team the transmission Beecanoe: Finally! I can pummel that vermin and reign supreme, again! HAHAHAHA!!! moans in disbelief Galactic Petey: That no do good! Jared: Well our only other option is to separate into groups and attack this dwelling beast without going too far. whole team splits into groups to hunt the lava monster be continued Category:Epic Saga Category:Those Who Fight